


It's You All Along[KuhnGyeol OneShot]

by MaidenLL



Category: UP10TION
Genre: GyuWei if you squint, Gyujin is just literally mentioned, M/M, Mom Sunyoul, Soulmate AU, XiaoHee aren't even mentioned but I'm tagging them cause UP10tion is one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenLL/pseuds/MaidenLL
Summary: Minsoo longed for his soulmate,only to find out that his soulmate was just by his side all along.





	It's You All Along[KuhnGyeol OneShot]

It was 10 years ago when Minsoo started seeing colors around him. It was odd at first,seeing colors for the first time.

It just meant that he already met his soulmate at that time.But how was he supposed to know it at the crowd of people in the Amusement Park?

He remembered how surprised his parents are when he suddenly said that he wants the blue cotton candy while pointing at a specific blue edible sugar.

It was disappointing that he still haven't met his soulmate face-to-face until now.

"Are you even listening to me,Go Minsoo?" One of his friends,named Sungjoon,snapped at him.  
"Yeah,you were telling me about Gyujin seeing colors right?" He answered nonchalantly.  
"You dumbass,I was talking about how I found out that Gyujin was my soulmate." Sungjoon punched him playfully and straightened up from his seat once their Professor came in.

He shook his head as he stared at his wrists.

NS.

Those initials were engraved on his wrists as soon as he turned 18. It's a pretty unusual initials of a person,specifically his soulmate.

"I'm Kuhn.I'm 19.I hope we can get along well." He was pulled off his thoughts as soon as he heard the voice in front.

Seems like he really spaced out a lot that he didn't even realize that they would be having a new student in their class.

Kuhn? Is that even his real name?

"Okay thank you,you may seat beside Minsoo.Minsoo,please raise your hand."

Oh.He totally forgot that the seat beside him was the only vacant seat. He immediately raised his hand,eyeing the new student as he walks towards him.

Minsoo just nodded as an acknowledgement when the new student gave him a small smile.

If you ask him what happened at their first subject then there's just one thing that he can say.

Boring.

It was as if his Professor's voice is a lullaby to his ears.

"Uhmm what's your name again? I'm sorry,I totally forgot..."

He totally forgot too,that the new student is with him right now.

Right before he can even sprint off outside their room,the Professor already beat him to it and asked him to tour the new student inside the campus.  
Well,of course,he said yes.

Because first,it's his job as a Student Council Member.

Second,he can't just say no when it's the scariest Professor who asked him.

And lastly, he feels intrigued by this new guy.

It feels like something was pulling him to get to know the new guy better.

"My name is Go Minsoo,they usually call me Kogyeol." He answered as they both sat at a bench after they finished touring half of the campus grounds.

"Uhh what should I call you then?" The guy rubbed the back of his neck.Cute.Wait...what?

Minsoo shook his head at his thoughts.

"Help yourself." He avoided his eyes and nodded curtly at the older.  
"I'm Kuhn by the way." Kuhn held his hands out,asking for a handshake.  
"I know,you introduced yourself earlier right?" Minsoo gave the older a small smile as he shook his hands.  
"Right. I just feel like you somehow forgot it."

Well,that was true.Minsoo actually kind of forgot it so thanks to the older's sense,now he knows his name.

"Is it okay if we continue touring the campus grounds tomorrow? I think it's better if we have lunch first since I have afternoon classes."

"Oh it's fine for me.I also have afternoon classes,so I think it's better if we recharge by eating now." He chuckled at the older's response and stood up to buy food.

Kuhn just followed him and he didn't even mind it a bit.

As soon as they approached the table of his noisy friends,Jinwook just suddenly lounged forward to the man beside him.

"Sooil-ah! You're back!" Jinwook exclaimed as he squished Kuhn into a big bear hug.

Minsoo frowned at the name Jinwook mentioned.Sooil? Is that his real name?

"Easy there,Jinwook-ah and yeah I'm back." Kuhn chuckled and removed himself from the oldest.

The table went silent,just watching the two exchange their interactions.

Noticing it,Jinwook turned to the group.

"Okay so,everyone,this is No Sooil-"  
"Hyung,it's Kuhn already!" Sooil whined as he playfully punched the oldest.

"Shut up.No Sooil is his real name and Kuhn is his alternative name. I don't even know why he changed it.He's just really picky." Jinwook laughed as he continued to introduce the group to the new found friend.

His wrist suddenly felt itchy. He scratched it and saw how the initials became more highlighted and bold.

His eyes widened. The real name of Kuhn suddenly popped in his head.

No. Impossible.

"And this is Minsoo,you probably know him already since you came here together." He snapped when Jinwook suddenly pointed at him.

Sooil looked at him and smiled softly.

"Yeah,he toured me around just a while ago."

"Good.You can join us for lunch then! Welcome to our group!" Jinwook pushed Sooil to seat beside Minsoo as the group began to chatter loudly again.Mostly interrogating Sooil about informations about his blood type,birthdate,why he repeated the year again and many more.

It was mostly Sungjoon who was interrogating the poor guy while they were eating but Sooil didn't seem to mind since he was just laughing and occasionally cracking jokes to the group.

"Hey,what's wrong?" Yein,the group's,oh-so-called 'Mother' elbowed him.

"Nothing.I was just thinking about how I'll survive this whole semester." He shook his head.

But of course that was a lie. He was still thinking about the initials.

He feels something whenever Sooil is around him but he can't seem to point it out.

"Don't think about it too much. You're probably gonna ace this semester again." Yein gave him a pat in the back and his usual motherly smile.

He smiled as Yein turned back again to join the other's chat.

Maybe I'm just overthinking things.

____________________________________

First and foremost,he finds it odd how Sooil and him have the same,exact schedules for this semester.

Second,he finds it weirdly shocking on how Sooil turned out to be his new roommate.

And lastly,he finds it really really odd on how the mark on his wrist seems to itch whenever Sooil is near him.

In short.He just finds it all odd.

"Hey,movie night?" Sooil asked him on one Friday night.

"There's no classes tomorrow so go,set it up while I order foods." He told Sooil and immediately reached for his phone and ordered Chicken and Pizza.

By the time the Chicken and Pizza arrived,Sooil was almost finished setting up the movie so Minsoo excused himself to get the pizza in front of their campus gates.

But before he can even get out,Sooil pulled him back.

"You'll get cold.You're wearing such thin fabric so here,wear this." He was stoned at his place when Sooil suddenly removed his jacket and wrapped it securely around his body.

His heart fluttered at the simple deed that the older did to him.

Minsoo tried to shrug and ignore the feeling that he felt and just gave Sooil a small smile.

He immediately went out to get the foods as his mind wandered about his soulmate once again.

He's confused. His heart beats whenever Sooil is around.He knows that it's not just because the guy was new and he's probably just excited at the sight of the new face added into their small group.He knows that it was definitely because he grew fond of the guy over this past few weeks that they've spent together.

It can't be Sooil,right?

Sooil's initials are exactly the letters on his wrists. But he's not even sure if the older could see colors already.

He's been observing him for days and Sooil didn't seem to have the symptoms of seeing colors.

Whenever the group asks about Sooil's soulmate,the older would just shrug it off and say that he can't see colors at all.

It's not him then.

He paid for the foods and went back to their room immediately.

"What took you so long?" Sooil asked while plopping down on the couch.

"Quite a long way.I can't just run off in a cold night,you dumbass." He shook his head and placed the foods down on their centre table.

"Don't you think it's a bit disrespectful to call your hyung a dumbass?" Sooil kicked him playfully as he just shrugged it off and laughed at the older.

Things that probably changed in just a few weeks is their closeness to each other.

They went from acquaintances to bestfriends,dropping the very formal way of calling and just settling to call each other in a 'hyung-dongsaeng' way,and probably just them being more comfortable and inseparable from each other.People would even question it whenever they get separated for even just a minute.

The movie started as they also started to munch on the foods,occasionally exchanging comments about the movie.

________________________________________

"Let's talk." Sooil faced him as soon as the movie ended.

He raised his eyebrows. "Talk about what?"

"Anything. I just feel like we barely talked to each other this week."

True enough because Minsoo caged himself at his own room. Sorting out his feelings and all.  
And yeah,that's where he realized that he likes Sooil.

"You look beautiful in blue."

"Thank y-" Minsoo suddenly froze at Sooil's remark.

What...?

"You...can..see colors?"

"So you can see colors too." Sooil nodded his head,as if he just confirmed his suspicions.

"What..?I thought..?" His eyes are still wide at the sudden revelation.

"I'm sorry.I lied. I wasn't sure about it." Sooil sighed as he pulled his pullover lightly to reveal his wrist.

He's in a complete shock right now.

**GM.**

His exact initials are engraved on Sooil's wrist.

Sooil reached out for his wrist,pulling the fabric lightly,revealing the bold and highlighted initials.

**NS.**

The older caressed his the mark tattooed on his wrist gently.

"So we're really soulmates." Sooil stated while smiling at him.

"Yeah,we are." A smile suddenly formed into Minsoo's face as he looked at Sooil in the eyes.

"I'm glad to finally meet you." Sooil smiled and wrapped his arms around Minsoo's waist.

His heart fluttered again. It was normal for them,to hold each other,to cuddle with each other ever since they got close. But now,it felt different,it felt as if all of the feelings that he avoided before were activated. He loves it

"Who would have thought that you're my soulmate?" Sooil laughed at Minsoo's remark.

"Well,you can't do anything.We're destined to be with each other." Sooil just gave Minsoo a quick peck on his forehead.

He smiled at the older's action. It feels nice to receive such affection from someone that you treasure the most.

"Why did you tell us that you couldn't see colors before?" Minsoo can't help but ask.

"Oh. I just tested how you'll react.I had a hunch when I first saw you but I wasn't so sure." Sooil smiled apologetically at him.

"I wanna say that you could've just asked me but that goes for me too." Minsoo said and laughed.

"Let's go somewhere tomorrow?" Sooil asked him abruptly.

"Where?" Sooil just smirked at him.

"You'll see." He shook his head and just let it go since he'll just find it out tomorrow anyway.

He can't help but feel like his heart would burst anytime from now,he just found his soulmate and he can't be any happier than that.

They continued talking and catching up until it was dawn.

_________________________________

 

Their friends gaped at them as soon as they saw the two holding hands at the campus gates.

"FINALLY!" Sungjoon shouted.

"Seems like you two sorted it out already huh?" Changhyun gave Sooil a pat on the back.

"Congratulations to the both of you!" Yein hugged them both tightly.

The others congratulated them too and the two of them can't help but stare at them in confusion.

"You all knew?" Both of them asked while looking at each other then gazing back to their friends.

"You both are probably the only ones who didn't know.Like,anyone who see how you two look at each other would know that you are soulmates right away."

Both of them blushed at Wooseok's remark and it was the cue of the others to tease them.

Sooil just shook his head and tugged Minsoo's hands,pulling him by his side.

"If you excuse us,we're going somewhere."

"Date?"

"Date."

Before their friends can even tease them more,Sooil pulled him to the exit of the campus.

__________________________________

 

Minsoo's eyes widened when he saw their destination.

Amusement Park.

It was where they first encountered each other without them knowing. The place where they first saw colors emerge from their views.

"Thank you." He mouthed at Sooil.

The older just squeezed his hand and held it tighter.

"Just for you.Now come,let's go for the rides!"

From different rides to varieties of foods,they all tried it. It's safe to say that lived and enjoyed their lived to the fullest today.

"Come,let's ride there!" Minsoo pulled Sooil into the Ferris Wheel which the older kindly obeyed.

As soon as they got in,Minsoo smiled at the older excitedly.  
The ride began to reach the top and Minsoo's eyes also began to fill with excitement.

"Woaah it's beautiful!" The younger exclaimed.

"It is...,Minsoo-ah." Sooil called out.

Minsoo looked at the older while smiling cheerfully.

"I..want to say this to you since long time ago."

Minsoo nodded at him,signaling him to talk and that he's listening.

He reached out for Minsoo's hands.

"I hope you don't think that I'm just here with you because we're soulmates.I want you to know that I am here,beside you,because I love you.I love you Go Minsoo. I don't know how to express it more but I really love you.You gave colors to my life,not only literally but even my whole existence.You made me whole. Thank you for that.I hope you know that I'm always here for you to depend on. Don't suffer alone from now on because I'll be always here for you."

He gave Minsoo's hands a light squeeze afterwards.

Minsoo can't help but get teary-eyed as he hugged Sooil tightly.

"I love you too,Sooil hyung. I might not be that expressive to you but I hope you know how important you are to me. I treasure you a lot more than you think, so I hope you won't ever think that you're not worth it. I'll always be here for you too so don't worry and just lean on me whenever you need support and whenever you get tired.It's you who made my life complete. It's you all along,Sooil hyung."

Sooil cupped Minsoo's face and planted a soft kiss on the younger's forehead.

**"I love you."**

Nose.

**"I love you."**

Lips.

**"I love you."**

"I will always love you." Minsoo answered softly after with a gentle smile painted on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
